Trai Kanossi
Trai Kanossi was originally from another galaxy, born on the planet Krai'Vval in the year 6,018 BBY. At the mere age of 15, his true adventure began, and fate landed him and his girlfriend on a planet in the Unknown Regions. To his surprise the locals were Humans too, and they spoke an ancient dialect of his own language. These Humans were originally from his galaxy, but time had taken it's toll and they had degraded into mere tribals that spoke of the legends of the same gateway that brought Trai to them. Due to this they revered him, and made him their leader in a rather idolized manner. It took several years, but Trai pieced together much of the history of the natives of the world. During that time three major things came about: The first, Trai -- along with all the tribals he was with -- had begun to notice that he was no longer aging physically. He looked the same age as he did on the day he arrived on the tribals' doorstep. This only served to strengthen the beliefs of the tribals that he might be some sort of deity or savior; that he might be able to lead them back home after their long exodus. Trai on the other hand was unsure of what had happened to himself. It troubled him greatly, but he didn't let it show much, if at all. The second major thing was that Trai had quickly lost hope of making it back home. Although highly mature for his age, he still lacked the complete independence of an adult, and it showed. The third and arguably most major thing however was that Trai developed a plan to build a new civilization. Trai was a scientific genius from birth, and if it weren't for that his plan would likely never have succeeded. Fortune seemed to be on his side as well: the tribals had kept safe many of the technological relics from their ancestors. Those factors combined, enabled the seemingly ageless boy to re-educate and condition them. Over the next several hundred years, rapid developments were produced. The Sagitta Imperium was born. Named so after the area of space which his homeworld Krai'Vval was located. The status quo continued steadily over the next thousand years. Likewise, Trai was slowly growing in the Force. He had no master to teach him, but time was on his side it seemed. Around a millennium after his initial arrival (~5000 BBY), Sagitta Imperium was taking its first footsteps into space. It turned out that this particular star system was composed of two habitable worlds. The star system and the planets within were named like the empire: Sagitta I, and Sagitta II. The planet that Sagitta Imperium initially started on was Sagitta I. For more information about Sagitta Imperium, please check it's wiki page. This article After yet another millennium (~4000 BBY) Trai had explored gathered much knowledge of the galaxy. His abilities in the Force were still continuing to grow; at this point he might be comparable to an experienced padawan, not yet ready for the trials of becoming a knight. It also did not help that he had no lightsaber (and did not know of the existence of such,) but he had mastered his understanding of his immortal condition. It was also during this time frame that he created a governmental organization similar to a noble house. The primary purpose was three fold: 1) he realized that he was not alone in his unique Force potential. It was extraordinarily rare, but existent. 2) He wanted trustworthy agents to help him in molding the future of the empire, and 3) as he was now beginning to explore the galaxy, he decided it would be best to have some form of protection in the event a situation became hostile. The first two members of his house were Ami and Avalon C'lret. Two sisters, Ami being 14, and Avalon being 12 at the time. By the time the Galactic Empire had risen to power, Trai was on par with the highest of Jedi Masters, and was proficient with a lightsaber as well. Both Ami and Avalon were worthy of the title of knight as well. Biography 6018 BBY—6004 BBY Trai Kanossi was born in a galaxy far distant from this one, on a planet by the name of Krai'Vval. From the very beginning, Trai was a scientist. His own family was quite wealthy and made it possible for him to have access to very extensive and high-tech laboratories even in his early teens. Rightfully so too: at the young age of 15 Trai already had a firm grasp of many advanced and highly-specific sciences dealing with physics and its many subcategories. 6003 BBY At the mere age of 15, Trai ran a certain experiment that developed highly unexpected results: a fractal field emission from the center of the galaxy. The precise nature of the anomaly was unknown. The center of the galaxy was largely off limits due to the extremely volatile conditions that existed there. Of particular notability is a spherical area around the center of the galaxy spanning a couple thousand light years in radius where gravitational distortions were quite common and couple easily tear a ship apart. Curiosity got the better of him however, and he decided he was going to risk his life and all to find out exactly what was emitting the field, and what the purpose of the field was. It was a perilous journey, but he made it if only by the hair on his chin (which mind you, isn't much for a 15 year old boy.) Escaping near certain death was the least of his problems though. He managed to make it to the source of the field emission, but his vessel was destroyed. Trai found himself stranded on an ancient alien space station. More massive than any that could have been constructed by any race present in the galaxy at the time, this station spanned tens of thousands of kilometers. It also seemed that the station was somehow protected from the gravitational distortions. Unfortunately, conditions for research were less than ideal. With maybe a week's worth of supplies at best, the young adventurer immediately went to work. It was far more difficult than he imagined though. The systems of the station seemed functional yet, but every console was in a language unknown to him. Likewise although archaic, the technology that the station was built upon was far more advanced than anything he'd ever set eyes upon before. Physical Profile Add physical description and notable characteristics here. Skills Add skill list here. Force Training and Potential Add Force training and potential.